Life or Death
by GoddessofWisdom2012
Summary: Sailor Moon is facing life or death. When the crystal heart snatcher, Fetbaza enters her thoughts and slowly causes Sailor Moon to lose hope, it will take Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Senshi to save her life before Fetbaza succeeds in taking Sailor Moon's heart stone.
1. Attack of the mind

Anime/Manga: Sailor Moon

Rating: M+

ViolencexMild languagex Angstx Hurt/Comfort

Life or Death "Hold On Sailor Moon!"

Summary: Tuxedo Mask and the sailor scouts are fighting alongside each against a powerful heart snatcher who was yet again aiming to snatch another heart crystal for Dr. Tomoe, but Sailor Moon defeats her and returns the heart crystal to its owner, but the heart snatcher want be so easily defeated by the likes of Sailor Moon and starts attacking her mentally after Sailor moon falls ill. Will Tuxedo Mask and the other sailor scouts save their leader and friend, or will her will to live be extinguished for good?

Chapter 1: Attack of the mind

6:00 PM: Juban Market

"Sailor Moon, we leave it to you." Tuxedo Mask stated as he leapt away from the diamond heart snatcher, and landed behind the other sailor scouts.

"Right, here I go." Sailor Moon nodded as the purity chalice appeared, she closed her eyes and lifted it above her head and shouted "MOON CRISIS POWER!"

"Heh heh heh you can't stop me Sailor Scout, I will have that crystal!" Fetbaza yelled as she dropped into a running position; she was aiming for the heart crystal that floated in the air above a young athlete who had been out jogging that afternoon. "Hut, Hut." She called out as she started running, but as she drew closer to him Sailor Moon appeared and opened her eyes "Rainbow Moon Heart Attack!" She yelled as the attack hit Fetbaza straight on and sent her flying.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Fetbaza screamed as she disappeared.

"Good job Sailor Moon, you saved the day again." Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he watched her kneel next to the athlete, and as he continued to watch her he heard her say something under her breath just as she began to stand up. "He'll be alright, he just needs some rest to regain his strength; he won't remember anything that happened tomorrow." She explained as she turned toward Tuxedo Mask and smiled up at him "Thank you for your help Tuxedo Mask, we couldn't haven't done it without you." Sailor Moon said as she was about to transform back, but just then she became nauseous and collapsed.

"SAILOR MOON, NO!" Everyone called out in alarm as Tuxedo Mask caught her in his arms. "Sailor Moon, are you alright? Open your eyes Sailor Moon!" He pleaded as he shook her shoulder but couldn't get her to respond. On a rooftop nearby Fetbaza watched as Tuxedo Mask tried to wake Sailor Moon up and smiled. "Got you Sailor scout, you won't be able to defeat me so easily this time, will you!?" She stated as she disappeared and entered Sailor Moon's thoughts undetected. Not so far from the Sailor Scouts position Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn watched the entire fight unfold before them.

"Sailor Moon is weak, she's pushed herself too far and it's caused her to finally collapse from exhaustion." Sailor Uranus stated as she rested her hand on her hip and watched as Tuxedo Mask stood up with Sailor Moon lying in his arms.

"Agreed, but now she's fighting for her own life because the heart snatcher has entered her thoughts and is doing everything in her power to destroy her." Sailor Saturn told Uranus as she closed her eyes and bowed her head deep in thoughts.

"Poor girl, I hope she'll be alright!" Sailor Neptune stated with concern ever-present in her voice, the other two nodded in agreement as they disappeared.

Back with Tuxedo Mask and the other Sailor scouts. Tuxedo Mask transformed back to Darien, and is carrying Serena in his arms as he and the other Sailor scouts head back to his apartment.

"Amy, have you found out what's wrong with Serena?" Lita asked her friend as she walked next to her.

"No not really. All I know is that she collapsed from exhaustion." Amy told Lita as she looked up from her laptop and watched Darien carry Serena is his arms. Hearing Amy, Darien tightened his hold on Serena and looked down at her. "Please Serena, open your eyes." He pleaded as he held her closer and prayed that she'd wake up soon.

Darien's Apartment: His Room 8:00 PM

Darien knelt next to his bed lying his hand on top of Serena's; he closed his eyes and fell asleep holding her hand.

Serena's thoughts: Dreaming

'Where am I? What happened to me?' Serena asked as she started looking around at her surroundings. Serena was at the market again and noticed that Darien and the other scouts were heading towards her, but when they didn't even look her way she grew uneasy and followed them. "Wait for me, where is everyone going!?" She asked as she caught up to them. They stopped and turned back to look at her, Darien glared and shoved her then he proceeded to tell her that they didn't want to see her anymore, and with that the others nodded in agreement. "You're too slow, and you're always late for the scout meetings Serena. We don't want you as our leader anymore!" Raye stated as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and glared at Serena mercilessly.

"Plus you're the stupidest person that we've ever met in our entire lives, go home and never show your face at school again, because it only annoys those who are actually trying to become successful in life!" Amy told Serena and went back to working on her laptop not paying attention to Serena one bit. Serena stood there and watched as her friends turned around heading their separate ways, and just as she thought the insults wouldn't get any worse Darien turned back around and slapped her. "We're over Serena, I hate you and I always will." He told her as he got in his car and drove away.

Reality: Darien's room 8:30 PM

Darien heard someone crying and opened his eyes to see that Serena was the one who was crying, he sat on the edge of the bed and held her in his arms. "Serena can you hear me, what's wrong?" He asked as he looks down at her with concern. Amy and the others ran into the room and saw Serena crying and asked Darien what happened.

"I don't know Amy; I woke up and saw her in this state." He told her as he held Serena closer to him and brushed the hair out of her face.

Serena's Thoughts: Dreaming

Serena wiped away the tears and stood up; she clutched her chest and closed her eyes as she thought about what had just transpired a moment ago. 'Poor Sailor Moon, your friends have betrayed you, and there's nothing you can do to about it.' She heard someone whisper in her ear, but when she turned around there was no one there and she wrapped her arms around herself. 'Why did they betray me?' Serena thought as she laid her head in her hands as she began to cry again. Twenty minutes have passed and Serena's back at her house lying in her bed, she rolled over and lifted a picture of Darien and her at the park off her bedside table tracing the outline of his face.

"Darien, what did I do wrong to make you hate me so much?" She asked herself as she sat the picture back down falling asleep.

Tsukino Residence: The next morning 7:00 AM

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG sounded her alarm as it blared in Serena's ears. "Alright, Alright I'm up already!" Came a groggy voice as Serena slowly sat up in bed and stretched; she stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, when she stepped out ten minutes later she saw what time it was and rushed out of her room. Downstairs her family was already sitting at the dining table eating breakfast, but something seemed off about them today and she became uneasy again. "What's for breakfast mom, it smells good!?" Serena asked as she sat down next to her brother Sammy, who doesn't even acknowledge her presence. Serena laid her hand on his shoulder only to have it shoved off, "Don't touch me, you may live here, but you're no sister of mine Serena!" Sammy stated rather rudely as he looked up glaring at her menacingly; taken by surprise Serena starts laughing and asked if he was only joking, but when he didn't respond she looked at him and then at her parents who kept eating as is nothing was wrong. "Mom, Dad what's going on here?" She asked as she glanced up at them only to see that their eyes were glazed over, and that they just stared back at her.

"There's nothing wrong Serena, you know Sammy's only joking around with you like he always does." Serena's mom told her as she went back to eating her breakfast.

"Your mother's right Serena. Hurry and finish your breakfast, and make sure you're not late to school again." Her dad explained as he followed his wife's example and went back to eating his own breakfast.

'They're not the parents I know, they seem different!' Serena thought as she started eating her breakfast. Looking down at her watch Serena's eyes widened as she pushed away from the table, "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She yelled as she grabbed her book bag and ran out the door.

Crossroads Junior High: In Mrs. Haruna's class an hour later

"You're late Miss Tsukino, detention after school today and I don't want to hear any more of your childish excuses!" Mrs. Haruna told Serena as she stood in front of her teacher's desk. "Mrs. Haruna I'm sorry, I won't be late to your class ever again!" Serena apologized as she clutched her book bag closer to herself. "NOT ANOTHER WORD TSUKINO, SERENA GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" Her teacher yelled as she pointed toward the door, Serena bowed her head and walked towards the door just as the class began to laugh at her, and mock her as she walked past their desk.

"You're such an idiot Serena; you'll never make it in life the way you are now." One of the guys that used to like her started to chastise her as soon as she reached his desk.

"You don't belong here, and you never will Serena." Melvin and Molly told her as she reached the door; Serena opened it and ran out of the room just as something made contact with the back over her head and caused her lose her footing. "WHY, WHY DO THEY HATE ME?" She cried out as she brought her legs up to her chest crying again the second time that day.

'How does it feel to have all your friends betray you?' Serena heard the same voice ask as she continued to cry. "Who are you, and why are you doing this to me!?" She asked as she looked up to see that she wasn't at her school anymore, but at the park sitting on a bench that looked out over the lake. 'Because you're weak Sailor Scout and you know it!' the voice told her, Serena clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed as she punched the ground repeatedly until I her hands started to bleed.

Reality: Darien's room 10:00 PM

Darien stood up and looked down at Serena, it's been four hours since their fight with the heart snatcher and Serena still hasn't woken up. He laid his hand on her forehead and pulled it away because she was burning up with fever. "Amy, can you get some cold water and a washcloth for me, Serena's burning up with fever and she still hasn't woken up, and I'm starting to worry about her!?" Darien said as he walked into the living room where the others were holding a scout meeting.

"Alright Darien, I'll be right back." Amy told him as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"How is she, I'm worried about her too!?" Lita asked as she looked over at Darien and watched as he sat down across from her and Raye.

"There's no change, she hasn't woken up and now she's burning up with fever!" Darien explained as he closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. Raye and Lita nodded and watched as Amy returned holding a basin of water with a washcloth soaking in it.

"I'll watch over her Darien, you can rest assured that she's in good hands with me around." She smiled at him before heading to his room to take care of Serena. "Thank you Amy, you're a good friend!" She heard Darien say as she walked into the room and closed the doors behind her. Mina and Artemis were talking to Luna and the remaining Sailor scouts who were in the living room.

"We don't know what's going on, there's no sign of the heart snatcher and Serena's in no condition to do anything." Luna explained as she sat up and stretched, Artemis nodded his head in agreement.

"Sailor scouts, we have to tell you something and we need you to listen to what we're about to tell you." Sailor Pluto explained as she and the other scouts appeared next to her.

"What do you mean Sailor Pluto?" Darien asked as he stood up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What Pluto means is, is that the heart snatcher has somehow entered Tsukino's thoughts and is mentally attacking her in attempts to destroy her once in for all!" Uranus explained as she rested her hand on her hip and looked around at everyone in the living room.

"We're as worried as you are, but we shouldn't be worrying about that at the moment what we need to focus on now is saving Sailor Moon." Neptune told Darien as she laid her hand on his shoulder, the others nodded and waited for Darien to agree with what Neptune just told them.

"Ok, what do we need to do Sailor Neptune?" Darien asked with determination. Sailor Pluto and the others sat down and began to discuss with the others about what they were going to do.


	2. Saving Sailor Moon

Chapter 2: Saving Sailor Moon

Serena's thoughts: Dreaming

Tsukino Residence: Saturday morning- 6:30 AM

Two weeks have passed since Darien broke up with Serena and all her friends have betrayed her, Serena's family has also become distant and avoids her at all times. 'I don't feel so good today; I think I'll stay in bed!' Serena thought groggily as she shuts off her alarm and goes back to sleep, but twenty minutes later Serena feels sick to her stomach; she sat up in bed and covered her mouth with both of her hands trying to keep down her supper from the night before.

'What's wrong with me, I've been sick the past four days? Maybe I should go see the doctor about it this afternoon.' Serena thought as she moved her hands away from her mouth and lay back down on her side with a pillow leaning against her stomach.

Doctor's office: Waiting room 12:00 pm

As Serena waited for her test results to come back, she read a magazine about the human body and how it functioned. "Miss Tsukino, the doctor will see you now." A young nurse said as she tapped Serena on the shoulder, she nodded and thanked the nurse before heading back to the doctor's office.

"Miss Tsukino your test results have come back and you're alright. I've got good news to give you, you're a month and a half pregnant and the pregnancy is progressing smoothly without any complications." The doctor told her as he handed the test results to her smiling.

"I'm pregnant? This is such good news, thank you Doctor Sin'chan!" She exclaimed happily as she stood up and bowed.

"Miss Tsukino, I'll need you to come back in a month from today so I can check up on the baby's development." Doctor Sin'chan told Serena as he bowed back to her; she nodded and left the doctor's office, heading back to her house to make lunch.

Reality: Darien's apartment- Living room 10:00 A.M.

Darien sat up and stretched, he'd fallen asleep on the couch the other night and now he had a crick in his neck from the way he was laying sprawled across the couch; he stood up and walked into his room quietly to check in on his girlfriend and wake Amy up.

"Amy, it's ten in the morning I'll take over from here." He said as he sat down and brushed the hair out of Serena's face, Amy nodded and headed to the living room to talk to the others who had just arrived. Darien laid his hand on top of Serena's and he felt her wrap hers around his, yet when he looked up to see if she was awake he saw that she was still sleeping, but her face was relaxed and she was smiling.

"Oh Serena I wish I knew what you're going through right now!" Darien stated as laid his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

"Tuxedo Mask, are you sure you want to see what's going on in Sailor Moon's mind?" Sailor Pluto asked him as she and the other scouts appeared in the middle of his room.

"Yes, I need to know what's happening!" He said as he stood up and nodded at her.

"Alright, close your eyes and reach out to her with your mind and enter her thoughts." Sailor Pluto explained as she closed her eyes and the others did too.

Serena's thoughts: Dreaming

Juban Market: 2:00 PM

Serena thanked the cashier and walked out of the store carrying groceries, she was wearing a tight knit turtle neck sweater and a plaid skirt; she laid her hand on her stomach and frowned. 'I'm pregnant, but why don't I feel happy anymore?!' She thought sadly. Not knowing where she was going anymore walked into someone and dropped the groceries that she was carrying on the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there, it won't happen again." She apologized as she stood up and continued walking.

"Yeah you better be sorry Meatball head, this is a new suit and I don't need it soiled on the first day by the likes of you!" Darien Shields stated rudely as he took off his sunglasses and glared at her.

The real Darien's POV

"Yeah you better be sorry Meatball head, this is a new suit and I don't need it soiled on the first day by the likes of you!" I heard myself say as I watched Serena turn around slowly and look at me, but not the real me because I was standing behind her watching the entire scene play out in front of me.

"Don't listen to him Serena, that's not the real me!" I called out trying my best to warn her, but she couldn't hear me and I clenched my hands into fists as I watched myself continue to glare at her.

Serena's POV

"I'm sorry Darien. I didn't mean to do it; I didn't know it was you that I'd walked into!" I apologized to him, but he kept glaring at me. I knew he wouldn't forgive me so I left the market and ran home crying.

Normal POV- Tsukino Residence 4:00 PM

Lying in bed Serena's handed rested on her stomach as she thought about her run in with Darien earlier, she turned over and looked at the picture of them and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep. Darien and the other scouts stood in the middle of her room and watched as she slept.

"Tuxedo Mask what you see is an illusion, what may seem like reality isn't really reality at all; Serena is being tortured as we speak and is weak, the heart snatcher is slowly extracting Sailor Moon's heart crystal from her and if we don't find her soon Sailor Moon will die." Sailor Pluto explained to Darien as he watched the one he loves sleeping fitfully there before him.

"I can't believe someone would do something like this, and now that I know that she's pregnant that only makes it ten times worse!" Darien stated angrily as he slowly clenched his hands into fist.

"Yes we agree. We need to find the heart snatchers and save Sailor Moon." Sailor Uranus said as she and the others nodded and watched Serena sleep.

Early the next morning Serena woke up and slowly sat up in bed, she laid her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes in thought. 'I can't go on like this anymore, Darien hates me and everyone else has turned their backs on me.' She thought sadly as she opened her eyes and looked out her bedroom window.

'That's right sailor scout, give up and surrender your heart crystal to me.' Fetbaza laughed as the scene changed with Serena now chained to a wall, Fetbaza plunged her hand into Serena's chest and extracted her heart crystal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena cried out in pain as her heart crystal was slowly extracted from her body.

"Hold on Sailor Moon, we're here to help you!" Tuxedo Mask called out as he flung a rose at Fetbaza and caught Serena in his arms. Fetbaza leapt into the air sending a series of attacks at both of them but they were quickly intercepted by the other sailor scouts.

"If you're going to mess with our friend, you're going to have to go through us first!" Sailor Jupiter stated angrily as she and the others stood in front of Serena and Tuxedo Mask protectively.

"Is that a challenge?" Fetbaza asked as she dropped into a running position and held a football under her arm.

"Bring it on, you suck at football anyway heart snatcher!" Raye stated sarcastically and they started to fight each other; Tuxedo Mask along with Sailor Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus returned Sailor Moon's heart crystal and waited for her body to accept it.

As the other sailor scouts fought Fetbaza, Tuxedo Mask held Serena in his arms and waited patiently watching her closely for any change to occur; he heard a slight moan and looked down at her to see that she was starting to wake up.

"Sailor Moon, wake up. I'm here now. Can you hear me!?" He asked hesitantly.

"t,tu,tux, Tuxedo Mask I thought you and the other scouts hated me!" She exclaimed weakly as she laid her hand against his cheek and stared into his eyes sadly.

"That wasn't me Serena that was all an illusion it never happened." He explained as he laid his hand on top of hers and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Sailor Moon we need you. Are you ok to fight this sleaze bag?" Sailor Mars asked as she landed next to Serena and looked over at her questioningly.

Serena nodded at her and with Tuxedo Mask's help she stood up. "Moon Cosmic Power!" She yelled as she transformed into Sailor Moon and stood next to Sailor Mars and the others.

"This time Fetbaza I will beat you!" She said as she summoned the purity chalice and transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

"Rainbow Moon, Heart Attack!" She yelled as the attack hit Fetbaza straight on and she disappeared, and in her place there were a football and a diamond heart pod that broke in half causing everything to return back to normal.

Reality: Darien's room 2:00 PM

Darien slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Serena who was still asleep, he ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall and just stared at her sadly.

"She'll be alright Tuxedo Mask, she'll wake up soon we just have to be patient with her." Sailor Pluto told him as soon as she and the others woke up and stood around him smiling.

"Thank you Trista for your help, if I lost her I don't know what I would do without here with me." He told her as he pushed away from the wall and came to kneel by his bed laying his hand on top of Serena's.

Twenty minutes later: Darien's room 2:20 PM

Serena yawned and sat up in bed, she stretched and looked around the room and noticed that she wasn't at her house but Darien's room. 'What am I doing at Darien's apartment, I thought I was at home!?' she thought as she got of bed and walked to the living room where everyone was hanging out.

"Darien what am I doing here?" Serena asked as she walked into the living room, Darien looked up at her and he smiled a genuine smile and embraced her.

"Serena you're awake, I was scared that I was going to lose you forever, but now I know that it will never happen!" He stated happily and he twirled her around and kissed her on the forehead and laughed.

"Oh Darien, I'll never leave you because I love you and you're the only one for me." She told him as she kissed him back and smiled up at him. Amy and the others smiled and watched as Darien and Serena danced before them without a care in the world.

Time Skip: four years later

Childish laughter is heard coming from Juban park as Darien and Serena Shields watch their four year old daughter Rini run around chasing Diana and her parents, Serena leaned against her husband's shoulder and smiled as she watched Diana jump on Rini's shoulder and nudge her neck playfully causing Rini to laugh again.

"Rini's growing up so fast; I can hardly keep up with her anymore." Serena said as she held Darien's hand and looked up at him happily.

"I agree with you Serena, she's just like her mother in that way." he said as he leaned down and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Eww mama and daddy are kissing!" Rini exclaimed as she hid her face behind her hands and blushed causing her parents to laugh and smile at their daughter.

"Serena, may I speak with you for a moment?" Luna asked as she and Artemis walked toward Darien and her, she nodded and told her husband that she'd be back in a minute and left with Luna and Artemis following right behind her.

"Luna, Artemis what is it?" She asked as she knelt in front of them and waited patiently for them to answer her.

"Serena a new enemy has appeared, and we need you as Sailor Moon to fight once again to protect that which we've fought to protect from evil in the past." Luna explained as Artemis nodded his head in agreement and looked at his moon princess.

"Right I'll do it, I'm Sailor Moon and I'll punish all who come against me and my beloved home!" She said as she stood up and nodded, she looked around her and saw the sailor scouts standing there and her husband too who was holding their daughter in his arms smiling with determination.

"We're behind you 100% Sailor Moon!" Everyone said as they gave thumbs up and smiled at their moon princess.


End file.
